


Eden y Mao tenían un secreto.

by KingEcto



Category: Ocsity
Genre: M/M, Mao Simp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto
Summary: "I am just a fool to keep on chasing after nothing greatYou are just a fool to keep pretending that you're loving meI don't know where I'm supposed to go".
Relationships: Mao Minami/Eden Nekonya Phucker
Kudos: 2





	Eden y Mao tenían un secreto.

**Author's Note:**

> LOS SIMPS 2

La tercera vibración hizo que un par de ojos marrones se abrieran de par en par en la oscuridad de su habitación. ¿La alarma? No. Aún eran las tres de la mañana. Tardó un poco en coger el móvil de la mesilla, torpe por el sueño, pero incluso con la mitad de su mente aún dormida sabía perfectamente quién era el que le llamaba a esas horas intempestivas. No tuvo ni que mirar a la pantalla. Aceptó la llamada y despegó los labios. Su voz sonaba grave e irritada.   
\-  **Eden.**   
\-  **Mao… Lo siento. ¿Estás dormido?** **  
** El moreno se pasó una mano por el flequillo, gruñendo como respuesta.   
\-  **Estaba.** **  
** \-  **Lo siento.** **  
** Volvió a disculparse una vez más. Así es como solían ser sus conversaciones. Eden preguntaba algo, Mao respondía de forma borde, Eden se disculpaba. Normalmente con una sonrisa boba en la cara, como si no fuera consciente de lo mucho que lo despreciaba. Pero esa noche la disculpa sonaba vacía. Sonaba a una respuesta automática que había soltado sin pensar. Aunque tampoco es que Eden pensara mucho lo que decía. De todas formas, Mao notó que algo iba mal de inmediato. La primera pista es que lo había llamado a él y no a su queridísimo mejor amigo Eros.   
Después de un tranquilo silencio en el que solo se oían sus respiraciones, Eden por fin volvió a hablar.   
\-  **¿Podemos vernos?**   
Mao ya se estaba poniendo los zapatos.   
\-  **¿Donde siempre?**

La noche en Ocsity durante estas épocas era fría y húmeda. Apenas podías ver por la calle por culpa de la niebla, y cuando respirabas por la boca salía un vaho tan espeso que parecía el humo de un cigarro. Mao se cubrió mejor con la bufanda verde que le había regalado su padre esas navidades. El camino de su casa a la de Eden era largo, pero por algo habían quedado “donde siempre”. En el parque para niños de al lado del Instituto público. Ese era el lugar dónde solían hablar cuando Eden necesitaba algo. Al menos desde la primera vez que lo llamó a las tres de la mañana. Apenas tenían confianza, pero el rubio lo llamó al borde del llanto. ¿Por qué a él…? “ _No tenía con quién hablar esto…_ ” y “ _Si Eros o Yukio se enteran no me dejarán en paz, por favor no puedes contárselo a nadie._ ” eran sus excusas. A Mao la vida del hijo de los Nekonya Phucker le importaba de poco a nada. Pero… No era una persona sin corazón. Si alguien le llamaba llorando… Incluso si era Eden Nekonya… No es como si pudiera ignorarlo.  
Quizás era cierto y no tenía nadie más con quién hablarlo… Quizás llevaba demasiado tiempo guardando sus sentimientos más íntimos y estaban a punto de estallar. Quizás simplemente necesitaba desahogarse. Pero de alguna forma desde ese día… Él y Eden compartían un secreto. Seguramente hoy tenía que contarle algo relacionado con ese secreto.   
Cuando llegó, había asumido que el rubio llevaría ahí horas. Desde antes incluso de su llamada. Pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Se le pasó por la cabeza marcarle al teléfono, pero antes de eso se acercó al enorme hueco debajo del tobogán del parque y miró hacia dentro. Bingo. Un pequeño adolescente tembloroso estaba agazapado en la oscuridad, oculto de las farolas de las calles. Cuando la silueta de Mao se asomó por uno de los agujeros sus ojos marrones ocultos por unas gruesas gafas lo miraron fijamente.  
\- **H-Has venido…** -Hizo un intento de sonrisa, con sus labios temblorosos.  
\- **No jodas. ¿En serio has venido sin chaqueta ni nada? ¿Estás tonto?** **  
**- **Lo siento… N-No hacía frío cuando salí.** -Otra vez esa expresión boba de disculpa.  
\- **De verdad…** -Inmediatamente se quitó su chaqueta y bufanda y las se las puso encima al chico como una manta.  
\- **Oye… Es tu chaqueta, en serio. Estoy bien.** **  
**- **Cállate.** -Lo silenció, haciéndose hueco y sentándose a su lado. Usó una de las mangas para cubrirse parte de las rodillas. - **Ya está. ¿Ves?**  
Eden volvió su mirada hacia el suelo y asintió suavemente.   
\- **Bueno… Gracias.** -Murmuró.  
Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Normalmente Eden insistiría y acabarían en una discusión que solo terminaría si los dos estaban calentitos de alguna forma. Lo conocía demasiado bien. No porque le importase demasiado la personalidad del chico. Simplemente había pasado demasiado tiempo (en contra de su voluntad) cerca de él. Si por sí mismo fuera, podía congelarse a menos veinte grados. Pero… Había algo en su interior que lo empujaba a proteger a ese tonto rubio de ojos color chocolate.  
Por eso, cuando miró de reojo al chico y vio esa expresión tan triste en su rostro… Su corazón se encogió por completo. Mao cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse a sí mismo.  
\- **¿Lo has hecho?**  
Una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que sí. Lo habían rechazado.  
\- **… No.**  
Y abrió los ojos. ¿Eh? ¿No lo había hecho…? ¿Entonces por qué esa expresión?  
Eden y Mao tenían un secreto. Y era que Eden estaba locamente enamorado del mejor amigo de su hermana, Maho Kinshitsu. Por supuesto no podía contar con su amigo Eros, porque era primo de Maho. Sería demasiado vergonzoso ir y decirle “Eh, estoy enamorado de un miembro de tu familia”. Y tampoco es como si pudiera contar con Yukio por… Motivos obvios. Eden sabía perfectamente que sus amigos lo apoyarían en lo que fuese, pero… Quizás podían ser.. Demasiado intrusivos. Era un simple crush que nunca pensó que iría más allá. No es como si quisiera declararse ni nada de eso. Sólo quería desahogar esos sentimientos con alguien.  
O al menos eso era hasta hace algunos meses que contactó con Mao. Cuando quedaban en mitad de la madrugada en los columpios del parque para hablar de lo guapo que estaba el pelirosa en el salón de su cocina, mientras se comía un paquete de galletas oreo. O de cómo sus ojos brillaban con la luz de un millón de soles. Sinceramente… A veces no entendía cómo Mao se levantaba de la cama sólo para oírle hablar de bobadas. Pero de alguna forma… Le hacía feliz. Porque tenían un secreto. Solo ellos dos. Y nadie más lo sabía. Sentía que así se estaban haciendo mucho más cercanos. Solo pensar en eso le provocaba un sentimiento cálido en el corazón. Porque sabía que daba igual que fueran las dos, las tres, las cuatro o las cinco. Si llamaba al número de Mao, siempre lo cogería, gruñiría un par de veces y lo tendría en el parque dispuesto a oír todo lo que tenía que contarle. Lo llenaba de felicidad… Y a la vez dolía muchísimo.  
Empezó a doler cuando intentó acabar con todo. Hace dos noches cuando le dijo firmemente “ _Voy a contarle a Maho que me gusta._ ” Mao parecía sorprendido, pero como siempre le ofreció algunas palabras de apoyo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal cuando no intentó pararlo? ¿Es que Mao no quería seguir con esto? ¿Estaba harto de tener un secreto con él? ¿Estaba harto de esta relación que había surgido entre ellos? ¿Por qué había esperado que Mao intentara detenerlo…?  
\- **Al final… No fui lo suficientemente valiente.** -Se le escapó.   
\- **¿Oh? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa…? Habrá más oportunidades.** **  
**Eden permaneció en silencio, observando el vaho que escapaba de los labios de su amigo mientras hablaba con su habitual tono calmado. Esperó unos minutos antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra.  
\- **¿Por qué lo haces?** **  
**- **¿Huh?** **  
**- **¿Por qué vienes cada vez que te llamo? Sea cual sea la hora. Sea cual sea el motivo.** -Preguntó.  
\- **¿Por qué…?** -Mao dobló una rodilla, y apoyó el codo pensativo. Como si fuera la primera vez que se hace esa pregunta que rondaba su cabeza constantemente. - **No es como si pudiera dejarte solo.** **  
**- **¿Por qué?** **  
**- **Hm… No lo se.** -Respondió sinceramente. Volvió sus ojos marrones al chico a su lado. Esta vez lo estaba mirando fijamente. - **Un sentimiento.** **  
**- **¿Un sentimiento?** **  
**- **Como si algo me empujara a estar a tu lado…** -Se rascó la nuca con algo de vergüenza. - **O algo así.**  
\- **Oh…** -Eden se cubrió la boca con la chaqueta. - **Creo que lo entiendo. Yo… Siento algo parecido.**  
\- **¿Verdad? Es raro.** -Mao notó la cabeza del chico posarse sobre sus hombros, y sus mejillas inmediatamente se calentaron. - **¿Q-Qué haces?** **  
**- **Quédate quieto. Intento acomodarme. Me has hecho esperar muchísimo, ¿sabes?** -El tono de broma de Eden volvió de pronto, mientras lo miraba con esa tonta sonrisita. Sus labios inevitablemente le devolvieron el gesto. - **Woaaah. Sabes sonreír y todo.**  
\- **Cállate.** -Soltó una risita, dándole en la frente con un dedo. - **En serio… ¿Me has hecho venir solo por esa pregunta boba?**  
\- **Sí.** -Admitió, cerrando los ojos. - **Y has venido.**  
\- **Ya te lo he dicho…** -Mao se estiró un poco y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio. - **No voy a dejarte solo.  
** A Eden se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Al menos por ahora… No iba a confesarse. Después de todo… Hacía ya tiempo que lo mejor de ver a Maho era llamar luego a Mao para contárselo. Quería seguir teniendo este secreto con él. Y que durase tanto como pudiera.


End file.
